Not Goodbye
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Goodbye'.


**A/N: Alright so I couldn't take it anymore. All week I have been reading these sad depressing stories that were really good but just made me even more depressed about what happened. So i decided to change the ending of goodbye. Also I know why Finn did what he did but this is what I wish really happened. Review!**

**Finn Kurt and Rachel opening their letters.**

"Well I guess I'll go first." Finn said even though he was extraordinarily nervous but he had to stay strong for Kurt and Rachel.

He nervously opened it with his fidgety hands and he really wasn't sure how he felt about what the letter said.

"Well? What does it say?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"I didn't get in for the first semester but it says that they put me on a list to audition again for second semester." Finn said waiting to see Rachel's reaction before he seemed happy or sad.

"That's not bad. I mean they liked you enough that you're already on the list for next semester also you are probably near the top of a wait list so if someone decides that they don't want it you could get in that way." Rachel said trying to shine a positive light on it.

Finn couldn't help but smile at his fiancé. She was always so positive and she believed in him. That's not something that always happened.

"Alright Kurt you go next." Rachel said clearly trying to delay her opening her own letter.

"Alright." Kurt said taking deep breaths.

"Oh my gosh. I got in!" Kurt said with the brightest smile on his face.

"That's great Kurt I'm so happy for you." Rachel beamed at Kurt.

"Okay Diva you've delayed it long enough now it's your turn."'Kurt ordered Rachel to open it.

Rachel nervously opened the letter and read it as if it were going to blind her. She was really confused because this wasn't a letter from NYADA it was a hand written note from Carmen Tibideux.

"What does it say?" Finn eagerly asked his fiancé.

"It's a note from Madame Tibideux. It says she wants to speak with me and that she has some news for me." Rachel called Carmen's office to confirm that she was on her way.

"Wait Rach I want to come." Finn said returning the same support for her that she had been giving him for the past three years.

"Okay." Rachel shyly smiled at Finn.

Finn and Rachel got into Finn's truck and turned some music on. Coincidentally the song faithfully came on and they shared a knowing glance and started belting out their respective parts.

When they got there Rachel was shaking so hard.

"What if she is just going to tell me I didn't get in!" Rachel panicked as she gripped Finn's hand like it was her lifeline which to her it was.

"That's crazy she wouldn't just invite you here just to reject you." Finn said trying to get some sense to soak into his nervous fiancé.

"You're right, you're right let's go in there." Rachel said with a reassuring smile.

"Let's do it together."

As they walked in Rachel's shaking got heavier and she's pretty sure age stopped breathing the moment she saw Carmen Tibideux.

"Hello Rachel take a seat. Now I invited you here because this isn't something I could just say in some letter." Carmen said folding her hands together.

Finn sensed Rachel's apprehension and reassuringly held her hand.

"You see you are an unusual case. While I can't give you an acceptance to NYADA I can offer you the lead part in my new musical I'm producing."

"Really? A lead part!" Rachel was no longer nervous or upset. The whole reason you go to NYADA is to get into musicals but if you make a name for yourself then you are bound for stardom.

"Madam Tibideux I would be honored to accept this lovely opportunity!"

"Great I will mail you the details."

"Rach this is great!" Finn said super excited for his fiancé.

"I know and now I have everything I need." Rachel said also referring to Finn.

When graduation day came the glee club of course performed and to her this day was long time coming. Although she didn't want to leave he knew that she would stay in touch with everyone and Kurt and Finn were coming with her to New York.

After everyone had graduated she and Finn shared a long passionate kiss.

They had considered getting married but decided against it because they wanted to get married when they had more money.

Two days after graduation her and Finn were moving into their shoebox apartment in New York and Kurt although he would have loved to live with them he had to chose and decorate an apartment that was close to NYADA for himself and Blaine for when Blaine graduates next year.

"Alright that was the last box." Finn said collapsing on their tiny couch.

"I'm really glad you came Finn." Rachel said staring adoringly into his eyes.

"Me too, rach me too." Finn replied pulling her into a passionate kiss which was sure to lead to more.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! This is what I really wish had happened. Hope it was good. Also to those of you who are writing stories based on what happened in the finale. I just want to say great job! Review!**


End file.
